


your still the same

by gemini280



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini280/pseuds/gemini280
Summary: harry wants to know louis real first impressions of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	your still the same

**Author's Note:**

> so i’ve had this idea in my head for a while and it’s basically like what i think happened after that interview with james corden were louis got asked what his first impressions of harry where. this is my first fic i’ve written so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> THIS IS A WORK OF COMPLETE FICTION

“he seemed to be about” 

these words swirled round in harry’s head the whole way home. 

“he seemed to be about”

what did that even mean?

it wasn’t until later that night when they where curled up in the dark chest to chest, nose to nose, heart to heart, he decided to bring it up.  
“so” he whispered into the darkness “what where your first impressions of me?”  
he could feel louis soft breaths as he chuckled lightly,  
“i already told you” he said matter of factly.  
“really lou your first impressions of me was he seemed to about?”  
louis shrugged.   
just as harry thought the conversation had ended he heard louis say,  
“i thought you where so beautiful,” louis smiled so wide at the memory harry could his eyes shining in the darkness.   
“i thought you had the nicest eyes” louis whispered as he reached up to brush some hair out of harry’s face.   
harry nuzzled into his hand and placed a kiss in louis palm.   
“well” louis said louder than he intended breaking the moment “ what where your first impressions of me?”  
harry thought for a while.   
“you smelt really good” harry stated breathing louis in.   
“not like you wore a good aftershave, like your natural smell made me feel at ease and after all these years you still smell the same” harry continued.   
“i love you” louis declared.   
the butterflies in harry’s stomach awoke as they did every time louis said those words to him.  
“i love you too” he replied easily.   
“i’ll never get tired of hearing you say that” harry added.  
louis nodded in agreement and placed a soft kiss on harry’s forehead, then on his nose and then on his lips.   
and as they were lying there chest to chest,nose to nose, heart to heart, just falling asleep louis murmured, “i love you”   
and yeah harry thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep,  
i want to hear him say that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it! constructive criticism is welcome in the comments😘


End file.
